Seeking Haven
by RenjiLuvah
Summary: Takes place after Jak X/Without Parole. Jak & friends receive a cryptic message from Sig to meet at the Naughty Ottsel. When an unpleasant surprise shows up, Jak has to decide whether moving beyond his bad blood with someone who betrayed them, is worse than ignoring a gang war brewing in his city. RazerxRayn, JakxKeira, TornxAshelin (Reading Without Parole is not mandatory)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is meant to take place after another story I wrote years ago called "Without Parole". It's not mandatory to read that first, but I'll be making small references to it. There's more I want to say, but will save it for the A/N at the end of this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

"I've got a bad feeling about this, buddy."

Daxter grimaced, putting to words the very feeling Jak was doing his best to bury beneath his tough exterior.

"I'm sure it's just the usual."

"Wait a minute. Do _you_ hear yourself?

Time travel, prison experiments, banishment to the wastelands- oh! Let's not forget being poisoned and blackmailed by that _psycho_ Krew?

Yeah, sure, Jak, I'm sure it's the _usual_!"

Jak shook his head, focusing on the blacktop rushing towards them as he drove versus the Ottsel's prophecies. The blonde wanted to take Daxter's forewarning with a grain of salt — at least until they reached the Naughty Ottsel.

Even so, he couldn't ignore the unsettling knot in the pit of his stomach, despite that there'd been a relative sense of peace since he and the gang left Kras.

It'd been months since they gladly returned to Haven after the races. Aside from the habitual petty crimes in the city — pick pocketing, black market trade, and street gang scuffles — their lives had been suspiciously calm. No surprise super villains to defeat, no world saving quests.

Daxter, returned to manage the Naughty Ottsel with Tess whenever he wasn't keeping Jak company. Torn and Ashelin, like the workaholics they were, went straight back to work in the Freedom League.

Things between him and Keira, were progressing quicker than it used to. Nothing like the threat of wine laced with Black Shade, and death bots firing Super Novas, to stir up the love life.

His relationship with Keira had moved so fast in fact, Jak moved into Keira's apartment above her garage only a month after the whole Kras City incident. While things between them were never completely solid — due to aforementioned super villains and world saving — the two had finally come to terms that this was their lives.

It wasn't something that was ever, unfortunately, going to slow down much, and now that they were growing older, it was something they'd agreed to work around. The childhood friends, now lovers, made a commitment to stick it out with one another. So far, it was working out.

Jak tried to subdue the smirk on his face as he remembered the cool softness of Keira's back against his chest that morning, clad in nothing, but a bath towel.

"Are you even listening? Earth to Jak!"

"Yeah, yeah," Jak growled, "I hear you, Dax. Look. Either way, we won't know until we get there."

"It's weird, I tell ya, why now? Haven't heard a peep outta Sig since we parted ways after the races — got a kingdom to rule and what not. I'm surprised he even showed up in Kras."

Jak nodded in agreement.

"So _all_ of a sudden, good ole King of Spargus reaches out, and wants us to meet at the bar.

Why not tell us over the talk box, huh? Or hell, why not send a damn letter if it was so personal? A holotape? _Some_thing?"

Sensing his fraying nerves on the verge of snapping, the man sighed loudly. "Let's just get there, okay?"

"Fine, fine. But when shit hits the fan, don't say I didn't warn ya."

Luckily for Jak's patience, Daxter was tightlipped for the remaining five minutes it took to drive to the Naughty Ottsel. Once they arrived, Jak was just shutting down the engine to his Javelin X when Keira came out to greet him. The uneasy look on her face was enough to harden his.

"What's wrong?"

"Everyone's here," she smiled unconvincingly, her aquamarine hair longer now, and tied halfway back. "Well, except Torn and Ashelin. You know _them_. Duty calls. They're running late."

"Right."

"Hey Keira," Daxter waved, "Taking good care of Jak I hear."

"Dax," Jak warned and it made Keira laugh.

"I hear Tess is in good hands too," she winked at the Ottsel.

"Of course! Don't confuse me for this lug. I know to handle a lady's heart."

Daxter had climbed onto Jak's shoulder to literally poke him in the temple.

"Do you now?" Jak was already used to his best friend's taunting.

"You should read a book some time Jak, you'd be surprised whatcha learn."

"_You_ read books?"

"Shaddap," Daxter gave him another poke and sighed, "All right, let's get this over with. I'll leave you two love birds alone. I'll meet you inside."

"Another small blessing," was the silent exchange Jak and Keira gave one another.

Thanks to Tess and having a business to run, Daxter had gained some independence of his own. It wasn't unusual now, to see Jak in Haven without his best friend strapped to his back.

Watching as Daxter scurried inside, Jak noticed the wariness returning to Keira's face. He rubbed her arms.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Umm, I'm just- trying to figure out how to say this."

The Eco Channeler narrowed his eyes and sensing his hackles raise, his girlfriend placed a comforting hand on his chest.

"It's not that bad, I think. Compared to what we've faced before, but, I just want to warn you ahead of time. To umm- try and be open minded?"

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that."

Jak was already turning over grim possibilities in his head of what awaited him in the bar. His long ears drooped whenever he was concerned and Keira re-assured him with a pat on his chest and a kiss.

Jak hummed when she pulled away, resisting the urge to comment about her still smelling like she did that morning, fresh out of the shower. Now was not the time.

"Is Spargus in trouble?"

"Spargus is fine. Haven is kind of fine? Honestly, it's better if you see for yourself."

Jak nodded and was about to move past her when she held him back and reminded, "Open minded. Remember."

"Uh huh."

He gave her hand a squeeze and headed into the Naughty Ottsel. Regardless of his girlfriend's pleading, Jak felt the full brunt of a bad omen wreaking havoc in him now. Adrenaline high, palms sweating, heart beat speeding up. Whatever was about to happen, it was obvious by Keira's behavior that he wasn't going to like it.

The bar was busy at this hour, and Jak had to squeeze through patrons in search of Sig. The floors vibrated with music and the air was thick with nicotine. Keira was at his back, hand on his shoulder as they navigated towards the back, past where Krew's boxing ring used to be towards the bar.

The Wasterlander perked up the instant he noticed them approaching. Sig met them halfway.

"Hey there chili peppers, why the long faces? Missed me that much, huh, Jak?"

"What's up? Why all the secrecy?"

"Cutting straight to the chase, I see. Reminds me of when I first met you dough boys. You weren't very patient back then either."

Jak frowned. "Sorry. I'm just- it's good to see you, Sig."

He meant it. Sig was a good friend, and the man had earned his stripes during and after their Krew days. Regardless of how on edge he was feeling, it was no excuse to greet his friend rudely.

The blonde shook Sig's shoulder. "Can we get a drink?"

"I was about to suggest the same. Walk with me."

"Coming Keira?"

"I'll meet you at the booth," she answered Jak, but not without crossing gazes with Sig in a way that only confirmed Jak's suspicions. Giving her boyfriend's hand a final squeeze, she walked towards a curtained booth opposite from the bar where the men tucked themselves into.

"Uh, Jak! There's something-"

Daxter scampered across the bar top, about to open his mouth when Sig cut him off.

"Now hold on there, cherry, why don't you get us two babies and I can get started. Looks like our golden boy here needs something to take the edge off."

Daxter looked to Jak warily before fetching their two shots of beer. Jak's worry was practically seeping out of his pores at this point.

Sensing Jak was literally dying from anticipation, Sig gave him hearty pat on the back.

"Okay, so here's the thing, boys. I know ya'll must be wondering why I went through all this trouble to get the gang together for a message I could've passed along on the talk box."

Daxter, serving a shot glass for himself, nodded in unison with his best friend.

"The truth is, I need your help. Or rather, a friend of mine, needs my help, but my help alone, isn't sufficient for what she needs."

"What kind of trouble is your friend in?"

"The kind you're already familiar with, Jak. Crime family trouble."

"Oh no, not again," Daxter slammed his glass down. "No way. If it means going back to that crazy city with all those blood thirsty racers, not doing it. No sirree, pal."

"Don't you worry about that, little buddy. There's no going back to Kras for this. In fact, that's the reason I came all this way."

"The trouble is here? In Haven?"

Jak's eyes widened, his memory on overdrive as he tried to recall any and every suspicious thing that might've happened in his city recently.

"That's right chili peppers, the drama's right here in your hometown. I take it you've heard of the Eco explosion at the warehouse last week? By the Fish Cannery?"

"The Freedom League's already looked into it. Torn and Ash said it looked like a pipe leak. Not an arson."

"How was the warehouse's condition? Anything missing? Anything left after the fire?"

"I'm still not sure what this has to do with the mafia, Sig. I don't know all the details, but Torn and Ashelin should be heading this way soon. We can get the specifics from them."

Sig gestured for a refill and Daxter brought over the whole pitcher instead, mumbling something about "needing the whole doggone thing".

After the Spargus King served himself another shot, he answered, "No need. I already know.

That warehouse was an old haunt of Krew's. I collected artifacts and trophies for Krew for years. As you can imagine, not all of it could be stored in the Hip Hog.

And that brings me to my point, Jak. This friend of mine, I've watched her grow up. And in spite of our falling out with her old man, and the impression she's left us with in Kras, I can't find it in myself to turn her away. Especially now."

Realization dawned on Jak, and he blinked furiously in disbelief.

"Wait. You don't mean- Rayn? Are we talking about Rayn Krew here? _She_ needs _our_ help?"

Jak's eyes flickered to black, but he restrained himself by gritting his teeth and balling his fists.

Daxter noticed and said, "Oh no. Haven't seen tall, dark and gruesome in a while. Maybe I should drink this?"

When the Ottsel carefully slid Jak's shot glass away from him, making a comment about angry drunks, Jak was too riled up to pay him any attention.

_Rayn is the one who poisoned us! She was in on it the whole time! We- we thought she was our friend and then she-_

"I know your mind must be racing faster than a turbo dash. I can explain more, but at this point, I think it's best you hear it from the leaper's mouth."

Sig then left the bar towards the direction Keira had walked in. Daxter climbed onto Jak's shoulder, relieved that his friend's eyes had turned back to their normal color.

"Sorry, pal, I wanted to tell you as soon as I saw, but-"

"It's fine, Dax. Let's just find out what she wants."

The two followed the Wasterlander, and as soon as Sig pushed aside the curtain, there was Keira, sitting opposite of Rayn.

It took Jak and Daxter a moment to recognize Rayn. Her braided bun was now replaced with a short straight cut that hovered just above her shoulders. The Krew Heiress was also dressed casual, absent of the expensive jewelry and brand names she'd donned when they knew her in Kras.

"Hi Jak," she said.

Jak didn't answer. Instead, he slid into the booth next to Keira.

"I gave him a brief intro, princess, the rest is up to you."

Jak's hardened expression wasn't encouraging. Rayn, however, lived up to her namesake and went straight to business.

"First, I just want to say that I understand your hostility, but this is a matter of grave importance. One that not only affects my family, and my new home in Kras city, but Haven and your friends as well."

"You tricked us, Rayn."

Keira jumped in her seat when the remnants of dark Eco in his system snapped some electricity along the arm she was pressed against. Daxter, who also felt it, yelped and hopped onto the table.

"Oh, here it goes. I haven't seen Jak this mad in a while," Daxter winced.

"Open minded," Keira whispered, "Remember?"

Jak had to take a deep, slow breath in and out, before he regained control. While Keira was much more forgiving than he was, his better half, Kras had left traces of trauma on her as well. She hadn't touched a drop of alcohol since the Black Shade incident unless it was purchased by Jak himself, and served in the privacy of their home. Therefore, there had to be a good reason for the mechanic to be so accommodating to Rayn in spite of that.

"Now, to be clear, I didn't want to seek you out. But Sig was right.

What I need is bigger than just him, and it needs to be handled here in Haven. Sig, has his duties to Spargus."

"And what is it, exactly, that you need?"

"Protection. From Mizo loyalists. Thanks to you and your friends, I was able to successfully take over Kras' underground as well as Mizo's combat racing franchise. Most of the opposition either joined up or ran for the hills. Or so I thought…

There's still a faction operating in Haven. They're after my father's properties, which, as next of kin, are now my properties. They're either flipping control to rebuild Mizo's power, even after his death, or destroying these properties altogether.

Every time they destroy a property, as you can imagine, the priceless artifacts that my father acquired over the years are gone forever. Each piece is one less piece of wealth left to my name.

As if that wasn't already enough, they're also after my life."

"And this isn't something your little crime family can help with?"

Rayn didn't miss the venom in Jak's tone. The woman clutched at her collar and answered, "Normally, yes. But there are circumstances now, that prevent me from being reckless with my actions.

These circumstances have temporarily- umm, prevented me from resorting to my past tactics and caused me to reconsider how I should proceed…"

Jak looked to Keira then, and judging by the mechanic's reaction, it seemed Keira was already privy to what Rayn was about to reveal.

"You're okay with this? She tried to kill you too."

"I know, Jak. But, things are a little — different. Let her finish before you make a decision."

The Eco Channeler turned to Rayn then. The scab of betrayal was a fresh wound, now that he was face to face with the woman they had all welcomed as their friend, until they discovered her involvement in her father's plan.

"I don't understand. If you rule Kras, what circumstances would prevent you from snuffing out a small rebellion?"

The woman matched gazes with Keira then. The two women exchanged a wordless understanding, before Rayn began shimmying out of the booth. Sig, who had been silently observing the conversation up until that point, reached out to support Rayn by the elbow. With obvious effort, the woman heaved herself out of the booth until she was steadily on her own feet, laid bare to her former racing champion.

Jak didn't realize his jaw was practically on the floor until Daxter yelled, "Whoa, baby! And I mean, literally! You're knocked up!"

And she was. Rayn Krew, stood before him with a bulging belly. She looked ready to give birth at a moment's notice. Judging by the size of her stomach, she was full term.

Rayn affectionately stroked beneath her heart. The pride that she stubbornly held onto, even when asking for their help, momentarily softened.

"This is why I can't make rash decisions anymore, Jak.

My life is not the only variable in this. My husband and I have to choose our next steps carefully if we're going to, both, maintain our control of the underground, and simultaneously keep our family safe."

Her words shook him out of his stupor.

"Wait- what? Husband? It hasn't even been a year since we left Kras. How did-"

"Hey, Jak, now's not the time to ask about the birds and the bees. Thought you already knew how the dirty tango worked?"

Jak gave Daxter a glare so scathing, the Ottsel hid behind Keira's arm.

"Kidding, kidding! Boy, what'd I do with that pitcher?"

"A lot has happened," Rayn admitted, before she slid back into the booth with Sig's strong, but gentle guidance.

"But what's important now, is nipping this rebellion in the bud, and ensuring my safety, that of my husband's, and our child."

The woman let the impact of her words sink in, watching as the gears turned in Jak's head. Rayn knew he was mentally gauging every pro and con. While she once had his trust, she'd also lost it.

If she didn't want to resort to certain dangerous methods, the future of her family came first. Unfortunately, that entailed seeking aid from parties she would have rather kept her distance from.

Determined to gain Jak's allegiance, willing or not, Rayn squared her shoulders, and said, "For what happened in Kras, consider us even for leaving my father to die."

This had the exact effect she hoped for.

"Hey, your father aside, I don't owe you a damn thing! Even poisoned, it's thanks to our asses that you won your father's beloved bet against Mizo."

"Really? Don't owe me a thing, you say? I was hoping you'd say that. One moment."

Rayn revealed a folder then, the catty grin on her making all of them uneasy. Jak looked to Sig and caught the normally jolly man, massaging the bridge of his nose knowingly.

"I found these amongst my father's belongings. I brought them in case you needed a refresher."

When the documents hit the table, déjà vu instantly washed over Jak and Daxter. Daxter picked up the first page of a very long piece of paper.

"We, the racers, hereby agree to give Krew all proceeds from race earnings, endorsement fees, broadcast royalties, syndications residuals, vehicle sponsorships, mall appearance fees, collectible card assets, fast-food tie-ins, use of likeness rights, talk show deals-

wait, just a doggone second, Jak! Haven't we read this?"

"Our racing contract with Krew? What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"I'll let you keep that copy, Jak. But in case you hadn't noticed, it says that you've agreed to give any and all of your racing proceeds and rights to Krew.

You do realize, that Krew is my family's name, don't you? Therefore this contract that you signed with my father, is just as legally binding, as if you had signed it with me. For I, am also, a Krew."

Daxter was about to chime in, when she shushed him.

"Therefore, Jak, regardless of the unsavory persuasion I used back in Kras to get you and your friends to race for me, which I admit, perhaps I could've tried without first, you had already knowingly agreed to race for my family."

"I'm not sure it says all _that_, lady. I think your hormones must be making your head a little screwy," Daxter snatched the document back up to inspect further, but before he could, like a predator taunting her tiny, helpless prey, Rayn lowered her gaze to the Ottsel.

"I think you'd agree that the trifles are not worth looking too deep into. After all, amongst the properties I inherited from my father, the Hip Hog Saloon was one of them.

Imagine my surprise when I discovered that this property was illegally obtained and renovated without my consent.

I understand there was some anarchy after the metal head and Baron regime squabble. A few law breakers may have slipped through the cracks during such a time-"

Jak slammed a fist on the table, and it made everyone, except Sig, balk.

"That's enough, Rayn. You've made your point. I don't like it, but it sounds like we're starting on a clean slate."

The Krew Heiress recovered by clearing her throat and smiling. "I'm so glad you see it my way, Jak.

And regardless of how you feel about the Krew family, you know that having a gang war is the last thing Haven needs. If you help me resolve this, I'll be out of your hair and back to Kras before you know it.

And Daxter can keep the barmy bar. Is it a deal?"

Jak scowled at her, and this time, she didn't flinch. They both knew he was going to say yes, but for the sake of his pride, Rayn allowed him his silent defiance. After a few moments, his threatening expression wilted. He had finally surrendered much to Rayn's relief; At least until he asked his next question.

"So part of this deal is offering refuge for your husband, right? Where is he then? How are we supposed to offer protection for your family, when one of them is missing?"

Everyone aside from Jak and Daxter collectively grimaced.

"About that," Rayn cleared her throat again, and for the first time in their conversation, there was a tremble in her voice.

"My husband can handle himself without protection. In fact, he'll insist on it. However, due to marrying a Krew, he's nonetheless pulled into my family's drama, and well, like I said — a lot has happened, Jak."

During their tense discussion up until that point, Rayn stood true to her persistent and confident ways. It wasn't like Rayn to beat around the bush, and grow nervous when it came to something she wanted.

Jak was about to press her when another presence appeared by their table. The din of the Naughty Ottsel patrons receded to white noise. A sanguinary thickness weighed the air.

Jak automatically bristled, like a bolt of lightning had just shot through him. That uncomfortable stir in his belly was now a pronounced knife stabbing into his gut. At the mere sight of the newcomer, the Eco Channeler tasted blood in his mouth.

Sig and Keira were already attempting to calm his "Dark Jak" instincts from flaring, but Jak was on his feet faster than even he realized.

Rayn's apparent husband grinned wide enough to reveal fangs.

"It's appears I'm just in time, my dear. Did you miss me?"

"Razer!"

* * *

**A/N: It's been many years since I've even logged into this site. Even more, since the last time I've written anything for the Jak & Daxter fandom. I don't know how long my stay will be, but this is meant to be a break from original works I'm writing elsewhere. J&D was the very first fandom that I've ever written fan fiction for, and it has a special place in my heart. What better fandom to flex my writing muscles when I'm overwhelmed from writing other things, than this one.**

**Like I said, I don't know how long I plan to stick to this. While fan fiction has mostly been a positive experience for me, it was one bad experience that caused me to not log in for years and delete my Deviant Art account. I'm sorry if you've ever sent me a DM, and I never responded. My inbox has many messages that I never realized I had over the years.**

**In addition, growing up and "adulting", unfortunately left me little time to tend to these types of hobbies. I was caregiving for my mother, who was diagnosed with cancer twice, up until a year and a half ago, where she passed. I realize this is a very personal detail to share, and I'm sorry if it makes anyone uncomfortable. I just wanted to express that this contribution that I've posted today, is just one small part of an every day attempt to do something that brings me joy during my grieving process.**

**My hope is that anyone who stops to read this piece — that they will be kind before they offer any reviews. If you're interested in my original works, if you're a trustworthy user that I've encountered in the past (believe me, I remember some of you), I will be more than happy to share a link. Please DM me.**

**Thank you so much for your support. If I decide to continue this, it'll likely be a two or three shot. My true goal, however, is to stay focused on my original works. Cross your fingers for me.**


	2. Chapter 2

"No! Absolutely not!"

Jak was adamant, consequences be damned, in refusing to aid Rayn Krew. Keira had to _drag_ the Eco Channeler away from the booth, both to calm him, and to prevent giving Rayn's husband a valid reason to, Mar forbid, pull out a knife.

In contrast to Jak's outburst, the retired Mizo enforcer, was calm as a cucumber. Razer leaned against the booth where his wife still sat with Sig, hands ominously tucked into his pockets.

There was a flippant air about him, likely amused by Jak's warm reception, but there was no mistaking the quiet look of warning he cast towards them.

That man would not hesitate to kill any one of them.

One wrong move was all it would take, and Keira knew it.

The mechanic decided one war was enough in Haven, and eager to get this over with, did her best to placate her rightfully upset boyfriend.

Daxter, as usual, was not helping.

"I should kick him out of my bar," Daxter pointed, "I mean- _Jak_ can kick him out, but _yeah!_ We don't need the likes of him in here!"

"Jak," Keira lured Jak's attention to her with firm hands on his jaw, "I know this sucks. Rayn betrayed us, and Razer-"

"-is a murderous nut-job!" Daxter finished, his wary eyes never leaving said nut job as he remained safely perched on his best friend's shoulder.

"Yes, Daxter," Keira agreed, "He's a murderous nut-job, but one, let's not get a fight started in the bar, and two, if Rayn is right, then Haven is _full_ of murderous nut-jobs right now.

I don't think it's a smart move to anger the one nut-job that is on our side or… I think he's on our- how the hell did Rayn end up with him? I thought they were enemies?"

"So did I," Jak nodded, "This whole thing reeks."

The blue-nette couldn't help, but agree yet again, despite that she was trying to defuse any potential violence from breaking out. While lending aid to Rayn gave her mixed feelings already, she was unaware that her aforementioned husband was none other than the former Kras city champion that they'd gone head to head with less than a year ago.

No one wanted a crime family war on Haven's soil. That much was true. Having to accept Razer's presence, however, was a wrench in the plan — pun intended.

When Keira caught herself getting distracted and noticed her Eco Channeler boyfriend matching gazes with the racer, her heart leapt.

_I need to try and convince him._

Before she could try, Jak had made his decision.

"It's one thing if we have to help Rayn and her baby, but I sure as hell am _not_ helping that bastard."

"Jak-"

Keira tried to block him, but Jak smoothly evaded, stalking towards Razer and closing the distance between them. Sensing the incoming confrontation, Razer put the unlit cigarette he was chewing behind his ear, and straightened.

Just as the blonde reached to grab Razer's collar, Razer swatted him off.

"If you value that hand, Jak, I'd be careful what you do with it."

"I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but if part of Rayn's terms include a cold blooded killer like you, you're gonna have to seek help elsewhere."

Keira noticed how Razer regarded his wife from his peripheral vision, the subtle shake of her head as if telling him not to push it, but of course, testosterone prevailed.

"Say what you'd like, Jak, but we're birds of a feather. Don't think you've kept your path of destruction a secret just because you're playing hero.

Rayn's father. Baron Praxis. Erol. Let's not forget whatever survivors remained of the Krimzon Guard after you literally ripped through their ranks-"

Everyone's eyes were wide like dinner plates.

"How the hell-"

"Did I know that? Oh, Jak…

Did you _really_ think Krew didn't keep thorough records? And did you really _think_, that my wife wouldn't look into the man responsible for-"

"_Razer_," Rayn hissed, a very cross expression on her face.

The pregnant crime boss braced herself with the table, to push herself up and out of the booth. Sig, once again, motioned to help, but Razer stepped in to block his path. The racer's eyes narrowed with deadly intent.

Rayn hobbled to her feet on her own, and nodding to her husband, she said, "Let us be off. It's clear now, that coming here was a mistake."

"Rayn, I-"

"Thank you, Sig," she interrupted, "I know you did your best, but we mustn't dawdle. Our family has a war to win."

The crime lord tapped away in her flats, and Razer followed, but not without throwing Jak one last sneer. Jak hadn't seemed to notice, but Keira did — a subtle limp to the racer's stride.

_Did he have a limp before? I don't remember him walking that way…_

"Good rittens, is what I say!" Daxter waved his fist towards them until realization dawned on him, "Wait. I get to keep the bar, right?"

Keira couldn't help, but shake the feeling that there was more to this. She didn't know if it was woman's intuition, or if Rayn's attempt to garner her sympathy worked, but she definitely felt guilt gnawing at her as she watched them leave.

The expecting Krew daughter had a softer exchange with her prior to Jak's arrival. Perhaps there was no need for pride amongst Sig and just her.

"Keira, I know you have your misgivings about me," Rayn had said, "And I'm not here to ask for forgiveness. I just ask that you grant me a few minutes of your time."

Like Jak, Keira was skeptical at first, but the more Rayn spoke, the more Keira felt her guard coming down. Morals aside, they were both daughters who'd lost mothers. Keira was fortunate that she still had her father, whereas Rayn, discovered her father had been left for dead.

Losing her only remaining parent, and having to take over a crime family, before having properly grieved, could not have been an easy feat. Maybe it was wrong, but it was natural to want revenge on the man that put her in that position; that man being Jak.

And Razer was right.

While Jak had a good heart, he'd been swayed by darkness before. He had a lot of trauma that he was still processing till this day. The mechanic loved her childhood friend and she wanted to justify his actions. The truth was however, whether she liked it or not, Jak had blood on his hands.

Hearing that from someone like Razer chilled her to the bone. She was sure it struck a nerve in her boyfriend as well, and so she placed a hand on Jak's back. No one realized, aside from her and Daxter, he was trembling; most likely from the various emotions storming within him.

The blue-nette whispered softly to him. "You know we have to help her, right? I think you need this more than you think."

She didn't have to say it. Jak knew the rest.

_You need this to atone. You need this to heal._

She felt Jak take a deep breath, before he grunted, "I know."

* * *

When they caught up to them outside, the Kras couple was down the street. Sig was watching them from the entrance of the Naughty Ottsel, and once he saw Jak approach, the wastelander brightened.

"I knew I could count on you, golden boy. I owe you a drink after this."

"You're gonna owe me several," Jak smirked.

"Oh joy, we're really doing this, aren't we," Daxter whined, but no one paid the ottsel any mind.

"Jak, they're getting farther away," Keira said.

By the time Jak and Daxter caught up to them halfway, Rayn and her husband were crossing the street.

It'd happened so fast. The roar of an engine. Screeching tires. The telltale, high pitched, whistle of a Super Nova being fired.

The piercing sound of the missile froze Keira, unable to call out in time before Sig was pushing her inside the bar for cover.

She only caught a glimpse over his shoulder, but it was enough.

_Jak's not gonna make it in time!_

The explosion boomed mid-air, shattering all glass windows in the vicinity. Innocent bystanders stampeded away from the scene, shoving Keira and Sig further in.

The mechanic resisted the sea of people with all her strength, and Sig, unable to stop her, shielded her from being yanked under.

"Jak! Daxter!"

By the time they were outside again, the smoke was clearing. The attacking combat vehicle was gone, and several other sets of tracks in the road, suggested others had chased it away.

"You okay, chili peppers?"

"Yeah," Daxter coughed, "Peachy. But what about…"

The group peered through the smog towards the middle of the road. The last place they'd seen Razer and a very pregnant Rayn before the attack. For a moment, Keira feared the worst, and already felt tears burning her eyes.

"Jak- is- are they-"

Jak pulled her to him, stunned as they waited for the road to reveal itself. It was an agonizing few seconds until the mechanic let out a sob of relief.

"Holy precursors!" Daxter said, and he was right.

While there were so many questions regarding Rayn and her shocking marriage to Razer, their most important question was answered by the scene they witnessed.

Huddled on the blacktop, was Rayn, and over her, was her husband. His back was littered with debris, and a gash, seeped an angry red down his back.

"He- he shielded her with his body," Keira said, incredulously.

Despite being a cold-blooded killer, Razer had protected his wife with his life.

* * *

When the smoke cleared, everything sped up again. After a brief and hushed exchange with Rayn, the retired racer scooped his wife up into his arms, and made a bee line towards the Naughty Ottsel. Jak opened his mouth to say something, but quickly snapped it shut. Razer's scathing glare had even silenced Daxter's quips.

The man appeared all the more terrifying with his hair disheveled and blood trickling down his temple. Rayn kept her face buried into the racer's neck. It wasn't obvious if she was conscious.

Within minutes, Sig had cleared a path for them into the bar. Daxter shouted for Tess to unlock the employee only room in the back. Jak and the gang were hot on Razer's heels as he rushed into the room, and placed Rayn gingerly on the couch.

Just as they attempted to crowd around them, like a wounded animal protecting it's nest, the racer growled.

"Get. Out."

"But-"

"Now!"

They all flinched, and after exchanging concerned looks, they all filed out of the room with the exception of Keira.

The mechanic went deeper into the room in spite of Razer's warning, retrieved the first aid kid by the water cooler and marched right up to him.

She could hear Jak start at the door, but before he could protest, she challenged Razer, "Let me help."

The former Mizo enforcer blinked at her incredulously at first, but just as there was a dangerous flicker in his eyes, a small voice behind him spoke.

"Leave her."

It was Rayn.

The distance closed between them, and Keira could make out the sweat seeping through his clothes. The mobster rose to his full height, eyes wild, as an uncomfortable lump formed in Keira's throat.

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"It's fine. Just her is fine."

Despite that Rayn gave permission, her husband remained rooted in place long enough for her to doubt he was going to move at all. Then he huffed and stomped to stand guard at the door to keep everyone else at bay.

"Are you okay? Anything hurt?"

Keira whispered when she knelt beside the Krew Heiress, sensing her need for privacy. It dawned upon her now, why her husband was so territorial. Up close, while Rayn faced a wall, her body quietly quivered.

Keira moved slowly to place a hand on Rayn's shoulder, knowing the heat of Razer's eyes on her back were just _itching_ for her to make any sudden movements.

"Rayn?"

"These blasted- hormones-"

It took a second for Rayn to collect herself, and when she did, she said, "My ankle. Think I've got a nasty sprain."

Keira agreed with one glance at her ankle; the left was swelling more than the right.

Being an engineer, an inventor, a mechanic, a racer, and many other ubiquitous jobs — she was no stranger to injuries. She had her fair share of burns, scars, and fractures. Keira was confident she'd be sufficient care until the Freedom League arrived. If Torn and Ashelin were running late before, with the explosion, they would be here any minute, guns blazing and medics at hand.

Keira wasn't sure if that was a comforting thought.

"Can you feel your foot? Wiggle your toes?"

"Yes."

"Okay, that's a good sign. Let's get that wrapped up until help arrives."

_One thing at a time. Jak's the angry half. You're the level headed half._

The sight of Rayn's glossy eyes when she faced her, steadied her resolve.

"Thank you…"

* * *

It wasn't long after Rayn was patched up when three familiar men arrived to report to Razer at the door. Keira didn't have to look to know Jak's hackles were raised.

"Well?"

"We took care of 'em," Cutter answered, Shiv and Edje at his side, looking equally menacing. "But there's probably more where that came from."

Rayn hobbled to her feet with Keira's support.

"_Please_ tell me you at _least_ interrogated the git before you offed him."

Keira was surprised when Cutter answered her, with the same level of respect he'd shown Razer. Jak's mouth was hanging open and Daxter had to close it for him. The King of Spargus however, appeared impressed.

It was really hitting now. The friend they'd made in Kras, turned frenemy, was now a mob boss who spoke of "offing" someone with the same casual air of someone talking about stomping metal bugs.

"Sorry, mistress, the missile we gladly returned to him was quick. His last words over comms were something along the lines of, 'Krew's era in Haven is over,' before, well, you know."

Rayn let go of Keira then, a momentary wince when she balanced herself on both feet, before she recovered her poker face.

"In that case, I think I know what's going to happen next. But before we keep talking business, I need to know where we stand."

Rayn's eyes travelled to each of them; Keira, Sig, Daxter and Jak.

"Do we have a deal? To help us get rid of the remaining Mizo extremists, which protects my family while at the same time, contains a mafia war from wreaking havoc in your city?"

Razer and his men's gazes trailed Jak's every step as he approached them. The air was thick with tension again.

_Please Jak, don't be rash. Please, please…_

Keira was pleading with her eyes because it was the most she could do, and to her relief, the hero offered his hand to Rayn and said, "Okay Rayn. We'll help. It's a deal."

"But we're not signing any more of those scammy contracts!" Daxter added.

"And once these loony bins are out of our city, you'll all be going back to Kras."

"Of course, of course," Rayn smiled.

It was easier to breath once the two shook hands. Afterwards, Rayn declared they all needed five to get their hands on straight, and to reconvene in the room after. Sig grabbed Jak for a well deserved drink, and Daxter, scampered to the bar to re-assure Tess that he was in one piece.

Keira excused herself to the employee restroom in the back. When she closed the door behind her, she immediately turned the faucet on to drown out the whimpers clawing their way from her throat.

The mechanic had done her best to be strong and empathetic throughout the whole ordeal, and now that the first hurdle was crossed, her relief abruptly turned to something else.

_God, oh God-_

Her breakfast, which wasn't much to begin with, cast itself from her body. When she was done, she washed the tears from her face and gave herself one last check in the mirror.

_Okay, time to head back out there, Keira. You got this._

And just as that thought crossed her mind, there was a banging of doors and a chorus of guns heard outside the bathroom.

"Freedom League! Weapons in the air, now!"

Keira resisted the urge to throw up a second time and instead, cursed into her hands as she dried off her face.

When the mechanic walked out of the restroom, one would think all was right with the world based on her composure.

Upon sensing her presence, Torn and Ashelin turned to look at her. When Keira smiled, she successfully confused the hell out of them all, friends and enemies alike.

Perhaps her and Rayn were not so different after all…

* * *

**A/N: So this looks like it might end up being more than 2 or 3 chapters. Yay! I'll be playing with POVs in this story. First chapter was Jak, this one Keira. Thinking the next one should be Torn. I miss Tornie.**

**For those confused about Cutter and how he regards Rayn, you'd have to read Without Parole. I basically made him into a main character - I'd like to mention Vera in here too if I can.**

**I didn't have this reviewed by a beta so please let me know if you spot typos. Always open for constructive criticism! In the meantime, now that Jak has joined forced with Rayn, what's in store for them next? Can they convince Torn and Ashelin to come on board? And what's up with Keira? All the mysteries, will be revealed in due time.**

**Happy new year's eve and see ya'll in 2020.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Word around the Underground is Rayn Krew is in Haven."

Torn spit out the water he was drinking before fixing Jinx with a menacing glare. Jinx was one of the Freedom League's best informants and explosives experts. Had it not been for those skills, Torn wasn't sure if he'd tolerate the ex-Krew henchman this often. It wasn't the usual time for Jinx to report, but he said it was important, so Torn made time for him to stop by his personal office.

_Thank Mar I didn't ask Jinx to report in Ash's office…_

"Don't look at me, I'm just the messenger."

"The hell is she doing here? I hope you're not doing anymore favors since-"

"Me? Of course not. I ain't doin' no more favors for the Krew princess. Cross my heart."

"Right…" Torn was clearly not convinced. "Don't forget, Jinx, if you plan on working for me in the long term, you need to remain a civvie."

"Well, technically you don't ever _leave_ the mob, but-"

"Jinx," the commander warned and the blonde standing on the other side of his desk raised his hands in surrender.

"I know, I know. Anyway, I dunno what she's doing here. All I know is she's here with her new husband apparently."

"Oh, fu- a husband? I mean, the girl's a looker, but she's trouble all by her lonesome. _Please_ tell me she married some rich schmuck who has no idea his wife's a mob boss."

Jinx opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it. Torn knew that look. He was hiding something. Normally he'd have a mind to get it out of Jinx, but with all the pieces coming together, it dawned on him that he didn't have time to waste.

Torn covered his face in his hands and sighed. "This _has_ to be related to the warehouse. To top if off, we've got some mysterious invitation from the King of Spargus last night. This crap already reeks. Sometimes I wonder why I quit drinking."

Jinx sympathized, "Yeah, I dunno either. Without my post work hour beers and cigars, I'd lose my damn mind."

"Who else knows about this?"

"Just you, me, and a few well informed in the Underground."

"Ok. Don't you breath a word of this to anyone or I'll make sure you'll never breath again, got it?"

"Ya know, Commander, it's too bad we didn't meet years ago. I think you woulda made a fine mobster."

Torn slammed the desk so hard, everything on it hopped.

"Yeah, yeah, alright, you got it! My lips are sealed. You already did me a solid by not letting your lady know about that little favor I did for the Krew princess a few months back. You can trust ole Jinx."

"Alright, dismissed." Jinx didn't need to be told twice. Once the door closed behind him, Torn took a few deep breaths, shuffling through his thoughts.

It had only been a few months since their intelligence reported Krew activity in Kras had died down. After Rayn's cousin literally blew up in a car barely a mile from the prison he was released from, he and Ashelin figured that with all other rivals to Kras' throne eliminated, the Krew Heiress must've directed her energy towards maintaining her hold on Kras.

With no immediate threat imminent regarding Rayn and Haven, he and Ashelin also re-directed their energy.

Truth be told, while Haven was a world of difference since the end of the Baron's regime, it was still a city that needed constant looking after. Torn was relieved to ease up on using resources for Kras. The former Krimzon Guard Commander and Rebel Underground leader was happy to return to the monotony of Haven's small gang scuffles, petty thefts, and re-building infrastructure.

With Krew's warehouses going on fire and the news of his daughter arriving in town however, that relief was short lived.

The warehouse fiasco already had Ashelin in a shit mood. It didn't take long for Torn to steel himself and decide.

"I need to keep this to myself until I know more."

This was part of his job — to relieve whatever burden he could on his lover who was already governing a city. Sometimes it was best to keep details to himself until he had the whole picture to present to her. Despite appearances, he'd always been the cooler head between the two of them, even if it was only by a few degrees.

It was why they were so good together. He was there to keep her from flying too far off the handle. She was there to light the fire under his ass when cooler heads no longer prevailed. And God forbid they were both angry — they were a force to be reckoned with.

By mid-afternoon, he found Ashelin nose deep in piles of documents at her desk. Torn's goal was to stall her long enough to give in and suggest he go to the Naughty Ottsel alone. This wasn't uncommon between them, especially when she had too much on her plate.

When the redhead noticed him, she sighed before returning to her papers.

"These budget plans and policy requests never end. Why did I decide to do this again?"

Torn walked behind her and placed his firm hands on her shoulders, giving them a re-assuring squeeze. "Because you love this city and wanted to do better for it than your father did?"

She sighed again. "I know."

"Why don't ya grab a bite to eat, Ash? We're already running late, but I can go see what Sig wants. It's at the bar, so I doubt it's anything diplomatic or else he would've been here instead."

"It's past lunch already? Damn it. I forgot about the Naughty Ottsel thing. God, the _last_ thing I need is another world saving escapade."

_Tell me about it…_

As soon as Torn saw her balling her fists, he began massaging her shoulders. The effect was immediate and she melted against him.

"I can check on New Haven on the way too if that helps."

"Mmm, yeah?"

"Whatever you need, sweetheart."

"Fine, but not yet. Right now I need this magic your hands are working a little more. My shoulders are killin' me."

Torn sensed the mood shift, and leaned down to whisper against the shell of her ear suggestively, "Well, if you're feeling swamped, Governess, there are _some_ other ways these magical hands can help you out before I go. If you're up for it?"

It wasn't long before all of the papers Ashelin was so focused on were scattered on the floor and she straddled her lover on the desk. She was raking her nails beneath his shirt while the Commander was tending to her neck with his lips when they both heard the door to her office open.

"Excuse me, Governess- eep!"

_Bang!_

Next to the poor subordinate's head, two bullet holes smoked in the doorframe. Both Torn and Ashelin drew their guns and shot on instinct.

"What the hell did I tell you about knocking?"

"I'm sorry, sir! Governess! So sorry, but it was urgent!"

Torn felt a rock fall to the pit of his stomach. He and Ashelin straightened their uniforms and re-holstered their guns. By the look on Ashelin's face, she was in a shittier mood than before. Torn was sanguinary at this point. His plan was on track until this fool came barging in.

"Well? Spit it out!" he barked and the soldier squeaked.

"There's been an explosion in the city! We don't have all the details yet, but early intel is suggesting there was some sort of attack."

"Attack?" Ashelin's eyes widened, "Where?"

"At the port, near some seedy bar, what's it called? The Haughty Weavil?"

Torn resisted the instinct to shoot at him again. Despite the rage exploding internally, he kept a straight face.

"Damn it. It's the Naughty Ottsel," Ashelin said, "And to think we could've been there had we not been late."

"Right. Let's go."

_There's no stalling her now…_

* * *

Torn and Ashelin led their first response team to the Naughty Ottsel in record breaking time. Upon seeing the scorched tire marks on the road, and the broken windows in the area, they were quick to come to the same conclusion.

"Looks like the aftermath of a combat race."

"Agreed," the redhead nodded. "I don't like this."

"Me neither," Torn agreed, "Hey, you! The five of you, with us. The rest, guard the perimeter and take care of the wounded."

"Yes, sir!"

Torn and Ashelin led a small unit into the bar. Everything appeared just as they expected, frazzled and shaken civilians huddled into groups, consoling each other after the attack. It wasn't until they got to the back of the bar, that Torn's adrenaline shot through the roof.

"Ash," Torn growled, "Lock and load. We've got company up ahead."

The sight of a bloodied Razer standing inside the employee only office with his group of familiar Mizo henchmen instantly sparked their fight or flight instincts. Torn and Ashelin barreled through the crowd, guns raised as they stormed through the employee only room.

"Freedom League! Weapons in the air, now!"

Razer's goons drew their guns in return, giving their leader time to block their line of vision towards the sofa.

_Damn it, should've done reconnaissance! There's too many of us and we can't get a clear shot without hitting a friendly!_

"What the hell are you doing in my city," Ashelin hissed, aiming her weapon at Razer behind his wall of protectors.

Before the felon could answer, the click of the restroom door opening distracted them, and a familiar blue-nette stepped out.

"Keira? Is that you?" Torn asked, confused.

The woman surveyed the scene in front of her, and smiled as if this was a group of buddies getting together for a game of cops and robbers.

_Either she's lost her marbles or she's so done, nothing fazes her at this point._

"Keira?" Ashelin chimed in, and Torn could hear the hesitation in her voice.

The mechanic pinched the bridge of her nose, and sighed, "It's fine, guys. Put the guns down. We're on the same side here. Sort of…"

"The _hell_ we are," Ashelin barked, "What the hell are _they_ doing here, and what's that tacky bastard protecting behind him?"

"I resent that," Razer commented, "This is a very expensive and custom tailored coat."

Jak, Daxter, and Sig pushed their way into the room.

"Haven't we had enough drama? Yeesh!"

Jak ignored the ottsel on his shoulder and tried to calm his friends. "I know it looks bad, but put the guns down. We'll explain everything."

Ashelin looked to Torn then. Since they'd gotten back together after the whole Count Veger nonsense was over with and he'd gone sober, this was something Ashelin was working on. Ashelin rubbed a lot of people the wrong way. People who didn't know her like he did assumed she was always angry for no good reason.

Truth was — grief shows in many ways. Being the daughter of Baron Praxis, Ashelin couldn't afford to appear weak. And so anger was usually her first choice when expressing her pain.

Losing her mother, having a complicated relationship with her father, and then losing him on top of it — it was no wonder the woman was angry. For years, there was no one who she felt she could truly depend on. Even with Torn, it took a lot of time to earn her friendship, and even more, to earn her heart.

Ashelin was still learning to control her feelings before they erupted, learning to trust him to balance her — to have her back. And so, while she could've made her own decision as far as whether or not to listen to Jak, she looked to him for assurance.

"Let's hear what they have to say," Torn confirmed, and lowered his gun. Ashelin nodded and followed suit.

The FL guards were dismissed. The Commander was still tense, but relieved. What could've been a shoot out, was de-escalated for now. That was until Razer and his men cleared the way from the sofa behind them, and revealed what they were protecting.

_Shit!_

It was like a bull seeing red. His body moved before he even registered it.

"You!" Ashelin shouted, and before she could reach for her gun again, Torn literally bear hugged her.

"Breath," he whispered low enough for only her to hear.

"But she-"

"Ashelin," he warned in her ear, "Calm down… She's pregnant…"

The redhead stopped struggling then, deflating in his arms once the whole scene dawned on her. There was no mistaking it. Rayn Krew sat on the sofa, round and as full term as full term gets. Even so, the mob heiress' eyes were fierce. If looks could kill, Rayn might've gotten them first before any bullets were fired.

"Sorry, I just- God, I need a drink first. Let's take five."

"Again!" Daxter yelled as Torn followed Ashelin out of the room. "How many more agonizing minutes until we get the deets? The suspense is killin' me here!"

* * *

Ashelin accepted the shot that Tess served her without hesitation, gulped it down, and slammed the glass.

"Thanks, Tess."

"No problem," the blonde ottsel saluted.

After that, Torn led her outside, away from prying eyes on the side of the building.

When they were finally alone, Ashelin was free to let it out.

"Damn it! What the hell was that?"

"I know, it's batshit," he agreed.

"And Rayn! My gun- oh God! What if you hadn't stopped me?"

"It's fine. I can bet anything that when Jak showed up, he flew off the handle too. Especially after seeing that Razer bastard. You're not the only one Rayn poisoned, and not the only one Razer tried to kill out on the tracks."

"I know, I know, just- I'm so-"

"Pissed?"

"Yes!"

Ashelin kicked the brick wall with her steel toed boot before she stiffened. Her back was facing him.

"Ash?"

"…What if I'm becoming like _him_?"

"No."

"What kind of villain tries to shoot a pregnant woman-"

"You didn't realize at first. It's not your fault."

"That's some crappy move my father would've-"

"Ash!"

Torn's firm voice silenced her. Pulling her into him from behind, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her head.

"You are a million lightyears away from ever being like your father. If you were your father, you wouldn't be in an alley right now, being this upset over it."

It took a few moments for her to completely relax in his hold. Once their breathing synced, and she was better, she asked, "So what do I do now?"

"Apologize?"

He could feel her cringing without even looking at her face, and he laughed.

"Yeah, no. Not doing that."

"You'll figure it out. We need to go back though. Let's check in on what the witnesses are saying before we head back inside."

Torn was about to release her until she kissed him on the cheek and said, "And I expect you to finish what you started back in my office later. I definitely need that stress relief now more than ever."

"You got it, sweetheart. Your commander, is at your command."

* * *

After gathering witness reports, the two of them were ready to head back inside for whatever news awaited them. At the entrance of the Naughty Ottsel, the group of men they just had a stand off with were loitering. Torn recognized their glowering faces. They were burned into his memory from shuffling through folders of intel on Kras.

_Shiv, Edje, and Cutter. These aren't some bag boys. These are Razer's top men. Why are they here?_

He and Ashelin ignored them, and once they stepped inside, Torn discovered a few faces that weren't familiar. By the looks of them, they were cut from the same cloth as the ones outside, but lower on the ladder.

"Can't believe we're out here in this shit hole," said the one who appeared to be the troublemaker. Torn knew his kind well.

"If it wasn't for boss Shiv bringing me on, and that fact that I get to be in the same garage as the legendary Razer, you couldn't pay me enough to visit Haven. All because of that Krew skank."

Just then, Razer entered the fray so casually, Torn didn't think anything of it.

"It's such a shame, isn't it," Razer said, venom lacing his otherwise innocent remark, "That the Mizos have been reduced to working with the Krews."

"Right, boss? That's what I'm sayin'. Screw Krew. I'd say we leave her high and dry to the- aaahhhh!"

Before Torn could even blink, Razer's knife had plunged into the grunt's shoulder, leaving him squealing and at Razer's mercy. Ashelin was about to pounce, but Torn blocked her with an arm.

"I got this," he assured, "Go check in with Jak and the gang."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, will be there in a minute."

Ashelin threw Razer a look of disgust before she stomped away.

"Shiv," Razer's voice boomed and the broken eared man came jogging in.

"Yeah, what's up- oh, shit. What'd you do now, Jerry?"

Torn interrupted. "What the hell are you doing?"

Razer twisted the knife in Jerry, who was at the point of tears, knees threatening to buckle beneath him.

"What's it look like, Commander. Keeping my men in line. Don't you do the same?"

"I don't go stabbin' anyone who gives me lip."

Razer laughed, "Oh? And what do you suggest I do with this disrespectful prospect, hmm? Write him up? Give him a warning? Force him on a leave without pay?"

"I uh-"

"Mankind can live free in a society hemmed in by laws, but we have yet to find a historical example of mankind living free in lawless anarchy."

"What?"

"I mean, there is no organization without laws. You might think the mob doesn't need any rules, but the reason why the mob succeeds at all is because of hierarchy. And there are _consequences_ if said hierarchy is disrespected, right, prospect? What's your name? Jerry?"

This earned Jerry another twist of the knife and he nodded in agreement, "Y-yes. I'm s-sorry."

Razer yanked Jerry by the collar. "You're lucky I didn't cut your throat wide open. You will address my _wife_ with the same respect as you do me, understand? If she asks you to jump, it's the same as me asking you to jump. If you insult her, it's no different than you insulting me."

"Wife? Rayn is your wife!" Torn asked.

_So much for the oblivious rich schmuck theory!_

"I'm so sorry, boss, I didn't mean to offend."

The racer snatched his knife out of Jerry. He whimpered, but didn't _dare_ fall to his knees. Torn could see fear in his eyes, but also a glimmer of loyalty.

"I will never do it again," Jerry said as firm as his pain would allow.

"Tch, Shiv. Teach your prospect some manners."

"Yeah, boss, won't happen again. Come 'ere you!"

Torn watched as Shiv dragged Jerry back outside. Sensing Torn's glare burning a hole into him, Razer finally turned to address him, but not before wiping his knife clean and placing it back in the scabbard beneath his coat. He then reached for a toothpick in his pocket to chew on as if he didn't just skewer a guy.

"Tell me, Commander, when one of your subordinates disrespects your Governess, do you let them?"

Torn didn't want to answer. Razer knew what it was anyway.

"Of course you don't. There is merit to breaking ranks sometimes, but if the chain of command is never intact, well you should know better than anyone."

"Yes," Torn gritted between clenched teeth, "Lives are on the line."

"Exactly. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go check on my wife."

Torn watched him walk away, and then eyed the puddle of blood on the floor. The fact that Razer wasn't a brainless killer, made him all the more dangerous.

"I'm gonna need to update my files when I get back to HQ…"

Too much had changed in Kras since they'd taken their eye off the ball.

* * *

**A/N: Shout out to Dannybird22 for the recent reviews. I needed a break from my original fic. It was a nice reminder to practice on this story.**

**I wanted to dive more into the Torn/Ashelin dynamic here. Especially Ashelin. She might not seem like it, but she's a complicated character. The shift of how Jak, Keira, Torn and Ashelin behaved in Jak 2 vs 3 vs X was kind of all over the place. I think they were solid by the end of Jak 2, then there was some, ahem, experimentation in 3, and then it came back full circle in X. This was my attempt to put some logic into those shifts as far as Torn and Ash were concerned.**

**The incident with Rayn's cousin and Jinx's involvement is covered in Without Parole. The lawless quoted by Razer is by an author, Stephen Fry.**

**A "prospect" is a term I learned from watching biker gang shows. A prospect is basically a low rank guy trying to join the ranks, but until he's officially sworn in, he's on a "trial" run. In this case, Shiv brought Jerry in, so Jerry is his responsibility.**

**Obviously, this is going to be a multi-chap story that's longer than three chapters. I give up resisting. XD Will speed things up next chapter. We've been on this bar scene way too long. Hope you enjoyed it! Stay safe and healthy everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Seeking Haven**

Once the gang had all assembled back in the Naughty Ottsel's employee only area, Rayn took it upon herself to reiterate everything again so everyone would be caught up. Razer leaned against the wall in the back of the room, hands in his pockets, and a deadly aura radiating from him. The blood on his face had long dried, and still, he refused any kind of treatment.

Keira couldn't help, but be distracted about it. She couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to him. She'd dealt with enough of Jak's tough guy acts to know. Every time her eyes wandered to the racer, his viridian eyes would catch hers, holding her gaze for a small eternity before she'd turn away.

"So, let me get this straight," Ashelin said, "_You_ are married to _him_?"

Rayn blinked at her like she had asked the most absurd question.

"Yes? What of it?"

"Wasn't he tryna kill you out on the tracks too?" Torn chimed in.

"Meh. Water under the bridge."

"Jak?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Jak answered Torn, "It's crazy, but here we are. We need to do this before a full on mob war breaks out."

"There wouldn't _be_ a mob war if the mob boss' daughter didn't come crawling back to Haven?"

"Excuse me, Ashelin," Rayn snapped, "But I have every right to come home the same way every other Haven citizen does."

"Uh oh, cat fight!" Daxter yelled, adding fuel to the fire. As this point, Keira moved away from the group to approach Razer. His eyes challenged her again, and while they were intense, she refused to back down.

_I'm not afraid of you._

Keira squared her shoulders and pressed on. "I get the whole machismo thing, but you should really have someone look at you."

"Well, if it isn't the mechanic. I'm fine."

"By the looks of it, honestly? I don't think you are."

Razer pushed himself away from the wall to tower over her.

"I appreciate the concern, sweetheart, but perhaps it's you who needs looking after. I saw when you came out of the restroom. I _know_ that look well."

It was then that Keira blanched, "I don't know what you're talking about. You don't know me."

"I know you a lot more than you know yourself apparently," he said. Keira unconsciously took a step backwards, her heart hammering in her ears. She felt a wave of nausea starting to wash over her again.

Glaring daggers at him, she yanked open the first aid kit and shoved a roll of gauze at him.

"Take it," she all, but hissed.

Razer laughed, and the more he did, the more the blue-nette wanted to kick him — to hell with the fact that he was a mobster.

When the man leaned in only inches from her face, smelling of cedar, leather, and blood, he whispered, "I said, no."

"Is something going on here," Jak cut in, placing himself between her and Razer.

"What's the matter, Jak? Afraid I'll charm your girl away? Can't say I blame you though. All it'd take is one kiss."

For some reason, Keira turned five shades of red. "W-what? In your dreams maybe."

Razer brushed past the both of them, but not without glancing down at her one last time.

"Hearts are dangerous things, Keira. Perhaps in another universe, you could have been _my_ mechanic. But alas, I'm spoken for. And Jak? Don't get your panties twisted. I'm sure the girl has kissed many before you."

When Razer winked at him, Jak was about to curse him out, but Daxter started instead "No, she hasn't!"

_Well, that's not true…_

Keira didn't realize she said that out loud until both Jak and Daxter whipped their heads to her with their jaws on the ground.

"What?"

"Alright, spill the beans, who was it?" Daxter hopped onto Keira's shoulder. "Was it Erol? Or maybe that Jinx guy? How far did ya get? First base? Second?"

"Daxter!"

"Sorry, sorry, I'll get outta your hair," the ottsel squealed before scampering away and out of the room. She could hear Tess' tiny accusing voice saying, "What'd you do now?" and Daxter stammering, "Don't ask."

"Precursors, this is what I get for trying to help _someone_," Keira shouted at Razer before she literally shoved the roll of gauze in his hand. "Take it, damn it or so help me-"

Razer finally accepted the gauze, but not without an impish smile that made Keira even more angry. When she returned to Jak, he asked sheepishly, "So — who was it? Or who were they? You know what, it's not important."

She could tell it was gnawing at him a little, but appreciated that he wasn't going to pry. He hadn't missed the suggestive glance she unconsciously made with Torn across the room however. Keira hadn't realized she'd done it until Jax darkened, scowling at the Freedom League Commander. As if sensing impending doom, the Commander looked at them questioningly.

"What?"

Keira sighed and it seemed to have made him nervous.

"D- did I miss something? Everything okay over there?"

"Everything's fine," Keira re-assured him, luring Jak's attention back to her with a squeeze to his hand. When she linked her fingers through his, it calmed him.

"So, what's the plan now?"

"The warehouses. Rayn suspects they'll strike tonight. So we're splitting up and staking them out later."

"Oh," Keira cleared her throat, "You're staking out with the Freedom League?" The mechanic inwardly groaned.

_Could I be any more obvious! Smooth, Keira, real smooth…_

He gritted through his teeth, "I'm with Razer and his men."

"That's crazy! Is Sig going too?"

"No. He's gotta head back to Spargus. Torn and Ash are staking out one place with the Freedom League, me and Rayn's cronies are staking out the other."

Keira couldn't help, but frown at the idea.

"I can handle myself around that bastard. If it's any consolation, I don't think he'll be thrilled about the idea once his _wife_ tells him about it either."

"Okay, well, we can do this! I'll tune up your Javelin before you go."

"Thanks, Keira."

"And you," she shouted over at Razer who was having a hushed and heated exchange with Rayn. By the looks of it, he received the news, and it was just as Jak had predicted.

"At least take some painkillers," she threw a plastic bottle across the room and he caught it in one hand. "I don't want you to be a liability and get Jak killed tonight."

"Oh, don't you worry your pretty little head. If Jak dies tonight, it'll be because he's earned it…"

* * *

The industrial section of Haven was already eerie during the day, but at nighttime, it was just downright haunted. The deserted streets, the sinister red, blinking lights, and the sound of distant metal clanging always kept Jak on edge. Hiding out in his Javelin with Daxter knowing Razer and his crew were lurking in their combat vehicles out of sight made him all the more antsy. They'd been staring at this warehouse for almost three hours and there was no movement aside from the rats.

"Are you sure this is where the action is, Jak? I think I've seen more excitement on that old bat's face out in the bazaar than this place, and that's saying' a lot."

Jak was in a sour mood and ignored his friend.

"Hey, you hear me? Earth to Jak- Eep!"

The blonde shrugged the Ottsel off of his shoulder where he then hopped on the dashboard.

"Yeesh, what's gotten into you? I take it you're still huffy about Keira makin' out with Torn, huh? Man, when they say good girls go for bad boys, Keira definitely took the cake."

Jak rolled his eyes, "She didn't make out with Torn!"

"She didn't?"

"I don't know. I mean- damn it, Dax, stop distracting me. I don't know what she did with Torn and I don't care. Right now we need to focus on this. Keep your ears open and your mouth closed, hmm?"

"Ears open for what? Crickets?"

"Whistling."

When Daxter squinted his eyes, confused, Jak clarified. "The ominous whistling of a Super Nova."

At this, the Ottsel blanched and cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I-if we do hear it, how do we know it's comin' from the bad guys and not the — well the other bad guys — that are kind of good guys for now, but are still bad guys? You know, Razer and them?"

"That's why I said to pay attention. Could go either way."

"You really think Razer would lie to Rayn just to kill you out here in the middle of nowhere?"

"I wouldn't put it past him."

An uneasy silence thickened the air, Daxter beginning to pace and now equally as antsy as his best friend. When the radio cackled, he almost jumped out of his skin.

"Pickin' up some activity on the west side," one of Razer's men said. It sounded like Shiv.

"How many?" Razer asked.

"A team of three by the looks of it. Came from different directions before they met up."

"Sounds like a stealth job. A three man heist?" Edje asked.

"Or a three man demolitions team," Cutter offered.

"Hmm. Weapons?"

"Too dark to see," Shiv said, "but it looks like they're planning something. Might want to get closer."

Jak had a sense of foreboding before Razer said, "This sounds like a job for Rayn's favorite golden boy, doesn't it, Jak?"

They purposely left the comms on so he could hear them laugh.

"This is _your_ mob war, Razer, why not send one of your own?"

"What's the matter, Jak? I've read your file. Aside from murder, you also _excel_ at breaking, and entering. We're just helpless tourists from Kras," Razer mocked, "Who better than the Haven native to go sneak about like the rodent he is, hmm?"

Jak wanted to unleash every weapon in his Javelin's weapon's cache and aim it at Razer's Havoc, but he restrained his itchy trigger fingers. Gritting through his teeth, he answered, "Fine. I'm going in, but if something goes sideways, I'll be sure to let Rayn know that her husband was skirting his duties to her."

"Why you-" Razer started, but Jak quickly said, "I'll be in touch" before he turned off the comms.

"Don't let that nutcase get under your skin," Daxter said as he jumped back to Jak's shoulder and they got out of the car.

"I won't. Now let's get to the west side of the warehouse before I have to hear his mouth again…"

* * *

Despite that he'd never admit it, Razer sending him to do recon was good exercise. The Eco Channeler was getting a little rusty since his days of being exiled from Haven and then returning as a combat racer. By the sluggishness in his legs when it came to the high jumps and steep landings, Jak needed this more than he realized.

Even though he'd gotten a bit slower, his body had been doing this for years and within a few minutes, Jak was able to scale around the Industrial area as if he'd never taken a break.

"I'll probably feel this tomorrow," Jak whispered when he hopped onto the roof of the warehouse in question, hovering over the edge to spot three men.

"Those must be the guys," Daxter said.

"Yeah, the ones Shiv mentioned. Let's see if we can get closer."

"Way ahead of you, Jak," the Ottsel nodded and scrambled down the pipes before Jak could keep up. He wanted to reach out and tell him they needed to stay together, but it was too late. His friend had already scurried on ahead.

"Shit," Jak cursed, now rushing down the side of the building so that he could meet up with Daxter. He was halfway down when his radio cackled.

"Are you dead, already? It would be a shame if I missed it."

"Unfortunately for you, Razer, I'm still kicking," Jak hissed.

"So, then what's the hold up?"

Jak hated that he was reporting to this jerk, but it was a job, and he agreed to do it.

"I'm trying to get closer. Daxter went ahead. As for hold ups, that would be you. I need to go radio silent if I'm gonna get closer."

"Fine, fine. Radio in when you have something, but don't take long. The boys are getting impatient, and they'll need something to blow up. If not these men, then it might be your Javelin."

Before Jak could threaten him not to mess with his car, it was Razer's turn to cut off the line.

"I swear to Mar, I'm gonna punch him in the face when I see him. I don't care what I agreed to with Rayn. Her husband is losing those pearly whites when I get back."

By the time Jak caught up with Daxter, the Ottsel was laying flat on a platform above the staircase, right above the enemy. Jak joined next to him and listened.

"This isn't it," one of the goons said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Tommy and I already took a peek. It was just the typical Krew stuff. Old artifacts and metal head crap."

"Found a couple of nice pin ups," one of them cackled, "Ya sure we can't take those?"

"No," the leader of the bunch emphasized, "You know the drill. Leave everything as is. It's getting burned to the ground anyway."

Jak looked to Daxter wide eyed, "Burned to the ground?"

"Oh, you missed that part," Daxter whispered nonchalantly, "They said they had people come in and set up explosives underground this morning. These chumps are just here looking for something, and I guess since they didn't find it, they're gonna blow it all up?"

"Daxter! You think you could've mentioned that to me as soon as I got here?"

"W-what? You're the one who walked in on the middle of the movie. Didn't think you wanted me to interrupt."

"Hey, who's there?"

"Great, there goes the element of surprise," Daxter shrugged even though it was his big mouth that attracted the attention to them. Without hesitation, the Ottsel jumped onto Jak's back and Jak leaped down to the ground.

"Who the hell're you?"

Jak revealed his Scatter Gun and put it in Wave Concussor mode. Just as the three Mizo loyalists ran at him, Jak charged and shot an energy shockwave that knocked them all off of their feet.

While they were getting their wits together, it gave him time to radio in.

"Razer," Jak yelled into the walkie, "They've got explosives set under the warehouse. I've made contact."

"Who has the detonator?"

"Don't know," Jak grunted, dodging the first of the enemies to get up and launch at him, "Kinda busy here."

Razer cursed and mumbled something on the other line. Jak couldn't hear it over the gunfire showering over him. The Eco Channeler rolled out of the line of fire, and towards some Eco barrels. It was Daxter that realized the contents.

"Hey, Jak, is that Light Eco? I thought that was hard to find these days."

"Heh, not for Krew, apparently. Grab me a bottle."

"You got it," Daxter saluted, and scampered away. Jak led his attackers away from the barrels, and switched his gun back to its default mode.

"Damn you, Krews, we'll get all of you!"

"Yeah! Right where the heart is!"

Jak didn't put any stock into their words, but he was annoyed to be mistaken for a Krew member. He took cover behind some metal scaffolding, when Daxter shouted for him.

"One Light Eco pizza delivery for Jak!"

"Thanks!"

Jak caught the bottle with one hand, bit off the cork and drank it down in one shot. It'd been a while, but he recognized the instant numbing relief that buzzed through his veins. Any fatigue he had, temporarily subsided, and when Jak closed his eyes, he focused on a mental image of a dome around him.

When he opened his eyes, he was surrounded by a light shield. Daxter was clutching onto his shoulder and yelling, "Let's get 'em!"

Jak dived back into the fray, letting his scatter gun loose.

It was a full on fire fight for a few, but with Jak's shield up, the Mizo cronies didn't stand a chance. Two of the three men went down, and the third, raised his hands in surrender.

"Wait, wait, don't shoot!"

"Who do you work for? And why're you trying to kill Krew?"

Jak propped his gun up hoping to intimidate the last of the goons into a confession, but instead, he smiled, revealing crooked, yellow teeth.

"Who do we work for? Mizo, of course!"

"Mizo's dead."

"He is not! They never found the body! He's probably hiding out," the mobster said, "just waiting until we flush out Krew from Kras so he could return."

"I hate to break it to ya, but Mizo's not coming back. He was blown to bits with his beloved car. I made sure of that."

"How dare you-"

The man opened fire, bullets bouncing off of the light shield surrounding Jak and Daxter. Just as Jak was about to pull the trigger and finish him off, Razer's voice taunted him in his mind's eye.

_Say what you'd like, Jak, but we're birds of a feather. Don't think you've kept your path of destruction a secret just because you're playing hero._

_Rayn's father. Baron Praxis. Erol…_

_I've read your file. Aside from murder, you also excel at breaking, and entering._

Daxter's shouting ripped him out of his daze.

"Jak! The shield is wearing off!"

"Damn it," Jak grimaced, about to pull the trigger when the shield blipped out of existence.

_Crap! I'm out in the open!_

A single gunshot rang through the air and Jak's heart dropped to his stomach. Bells were in his ears, all sound around him had become muffled. He was even numb to Daxter's tiny fists beating down on his hair calling for him.

_Damn, I was careless…_

When his assailant dropped to the floor like a bag of sand, it took a moment for him to register the shape behind him.

"R- Razer?"

A gun smoked from his hand and as soon as the body fell, the racer locked and holstered his gun.

"What the hell are you-"

Jak started to say when he finally heard Daxter screaming into his ear.

"Jak! Jak, are you okay?"

Jak looked to his friend confused, and when he saw Daxter's glossy eyes, terror seized him. He looked down to his waist. Blood blossomed through his shirt and then the dizziness hit.

He probably fell just as hard as the guy Razer shot, but Jak didn't feel any of it. His only thoughts were apologizing to Daxter and to Keira.

_I want to see her…_

A familiar voice spat above him as he slipped away from consciousness.

"Count your blessings, boy," the voice said, "If this woman didn't need you, I'd leave you here to rot…"

There was a vague sensation of the ground trembling, and a bright orange light overtaking the skies before it all went black.

* * *

**A/N: How's that for more action? ;-) Had to google a lot of stuff. Don't remember Jak about the games (pun intended).**

**Also wanted to include some nods to some past fics of mine, Self Defense and A Dangerous Heart. They're years old and very cringey, but they still hold a special place in my heart.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Seeking Haven**

Jak was in and out of consciousness, caught between glimpses of Daxter's concerned face above him, the memory of Keira kissing him before he left for the stake out, and what looked like Edje with his sleeves rolled up, forearms covered in blood.

_What is he…_

Jak tried to think, but he was too tired. He recognized the interior of a vehicle, and the sound of Razer cursing up a storm.

"You'd better not kill 'im," Daxter's voice sounded like it was under water.

The Eco Channeler couldn't make out everything being said, but he managed to catch Razer's answer, "If he dies, he did it to himself."

"Hey, rat," Edje said, "I need you to apply pressure here."

"I'm not a rat!" Daxter retorted, but he obeyed anyway.

"Than-"

Jak tried to thank his best friend, but his vision was still swimming and his mind, barely afloat.

_I'm sorry…_

Jak slipped back into the dark after, knowing he was literally at the mercy of some of Kras' most notorious killers.

* * *

By the time Jak woke up, he didn't recognize his surroundings. A shabby wooden ceiling, a distinct smell of mold, and the sound of rattling pipes. If Jak had to guess, he figured he was somewhere in The Slums.

_Damn it. Did I get shot? Wait- what about-_

"Razer!" Jak grunted when he catapulted up from the cot. "Oww." A ping pong ball of pain bounced between his temples, making the blonde wince as he assessed the damage. When he lifted his shirt, there were a few stitches on an already healing wound in his abdomen.

_Must be what's left of the Light Eco in my system. I should be good to go in a few hours._

Jak felt his back with his fingers.

_Good. The bullet went clean through…_

Jak was so occupied with getting his bearings, that he failed to notice his mortal enemy leaning against the doorframe and jumped when he did.

"What the-"

"Well, Jak, didn't think the last name you'd utter while on death's door would be mine. Can't say I return the feeling, but I'm willing to hear you out if there are any confessions that need to be made."

"Screw you," Jak flipped Razer the bird, "What'd you do with Daxter?"

Just as he asked, the Ottsel came running into the room and launched to hug his face.

"Jaaaak, you're alive, buddy!"

"I can't breath-"

"Woops, sorry," Daxter released his friend's face, and gave him a once over.

"Looks like it's just as the doc said. Even though the shield wore off, whatever was left of the Light Eco saved your hide."

"The doc?"

"Oh yeah, interesting bit. Edje? Not the one with the broken ears, the other equally menacing guy? Turns out he's a doctor. With a name like that though, I hope he's not Rayn's obstetrician…"

"What? You mean he-"

"Yes," Razer interrupted, "Edje treated you. The Light Eco might've prevented a fatal wound, but it was Edje that got the bleeding under control. You should be grateful."

"More like grateful to Rayn for having you on a leash," Jak snapped, unwilling to admit that he received any help from Mizo's leftover gangsters.

This provoked something in the racer, and he slammed the door behind him so they were alone in the room. Daxter quickly jumped between them.

"Now w-wait a minute," Daxter stammered, "Let's take it easy."

"Move rat," Razer swatted before he grabbed a fistful of Jak's collar and yanked him up. Jak lifted his arm to make good on the promise he made himself about punching Razer's lights out, but his strength betrayed him, and he grew dizzy.

_Crap, I'm still not-_

"Now you listen here. Edje doesn't _do_ anything unless I ask him to. And my _wife_ doesn't make _me_ do anything that would go against who I am. And believe me when I say that saving your pathetic life is against _everything_ that I am."

"Get off me!"

"I need you to get past this savior complex of yours before I ram a knife through your eye," Razer threatened, giving Jak a good shake before he continued, "When was the last time you worked with a team, Jak? And I don't mean out on the racing tracks?"

This question seemed to stun Jak into silence. Through out the years, aside from Daxter, Jak wasn't used to working with anyone out on the field. Sure, he ran a couple of stints with Jinx, with Sig, and maybe even some of the Freedom League, but Razer was right. Jak was always a one man team, with Daxter as his partner. Even if he had Torn or Keira in his ear, Jak only ever counted on himself, and Daxter.

"It's been a while."

Razer threw him back on the cot and wiped his hand on his shirt as if it'd been tainted.

"It shows. The next time you get full of yourself and get shot, I will leave you for dead. Are we clear?"

Jak cringed at him, wishing the intensity of his glare could melt Razer on the spot. Then he took a deep breath and mumbled, "You're right…"

"What was that? Speak up."

"I said, thanks!" Jak shouted, "For saving my ass out there. You're right. I don't usually work with others so I'm not used to- umm-"

"Used to basic manners? Well, I hope you've learned tonight because next time you insult me after I let _my_ doctor work on you, I'll finish you off myself."

Razer yanked the door back open, "Your friends should be here any minute. Clean yourself up before you give that mechanic of yours a heart attack."

The mobster stomped out of the room grumbling, leaving Jak to stew in the shame he refused to voice out loud. Daxter ran to the door to watch Razer walk down the hall, interested in something until Jak called him.

"Dax?"

"Y-yeah, sorry, just makin' sure he's outta ear shot. Phew! That was intense! You gave me a scare out there, pal. Think you even got Razer on edge, pun intended. Guy was poppin' pills and drivin' like a mad man to get us to the slums."

"Why the slums, though, and not the hospital?"

"Dunno. Something about it being a safe house or something. The guy with the mask said it wasn't safe to go to the hospital — with Mizo's cult still out there and all."

"Makes sense, I guess," Jak rubbed the back of his neck. His jelly arms were starting to regain their strength, but unfortunately the chance to punch Razer had passed. Sure, Razer might've been right that he was rude and ungrateful, but it still would've felt good.

"Ugh, I hate that he was right," Jak groaned as he got up and spotted a sink at the end of the room. He could hear Daxter in his ear as he washed his face and gargled the blood out of his mouth.

"Right about what? Talking to him like the trash he is?"

"He _is_ trash, but…"

"But what?"

"But I'm not much better…"

* * *

Keira was the first to bolt through the apartment door. Rayn was on her heels, accompanied by an older man, whom despite wearing civilian clothing, held a sophisticated stature.

"Jak! Ugh, what is this place?"

Torn and Ashelin stepped in after. "Not bad," Torn said, "If there's running water, then it's better than what the Underground bunker was at least."

Ashelin cringed, a nervous hand on her holstered gun.

"Remind me to sign those budget papers when I get back, Torn. The Slums are definitely not improving fast enough."

"Noted," he said in that raspy voice of his when Razer and his men stepped out from what appeared to be the kitchen.

The first to address the racer was the unknown older gentleman who'd gone from refined to hostile in seconds.

"I should have _known_ better than to leave my mistress with _you!_"

"Isaac," Razer sneered, "I thought Rayn ordered you to stay behind in Kras."

"She did, and I respectfully disobeyed. Don't _think_ for a minute that the moment you were on the road, that I was far behind from her. As soon as I arrived at her father's bar and saw the state you left her in, I had a mind to put a bullet in you-"

"Isaac," Rayn hushed her manservant, "Let me handle this. What the hell happened?" Rayn demanded, pulling herself from Isaac's grasp and into Razer's instead.

"Your champion is what happened," her husband growled, and Keira, with wide eyes, grew even more anxious.

"Jak, where are you? Daxter?"

"I'm here, I'm here," Jak finally answered, slowly revealing himself from the kitchen as well. When Keira saw the dried blood on his shirt, she turned to point an accusing finger at the ex-Mizo enforcer too.

"What did you do to him?"

"Keira, he-"

"Believe me, if I had my way, he wouldn't be standing here."

"He's right," Jak agreed, which shut Keira up and had everyone staring, and waiting for him to elaborate.

"You'd better sit down for this one," Daxter advised, "There's some plot twists!"

Jak, Razer, and his men summarized what went down. Isaac, the older man who accompanied Rayn, introduced himself as Rayn's servant. Torn and Ashelin had the Freedom League on the warehouses they cased the night before, including the one that partially blew where Jak was shot. They managed to prevent the others from taking any serious damage. The small faction of Razer and Rayn's forces that were brought to Haven were hunting down the traitors as quietly as possible. Everyone was in deep thought by the time they exchanged all the details.

"I don't get it," Torn said to break the silence, "Is there any chance Mizo is still-"

"No!" Jak, and Rayn answered simultaneously.

"Ahem, he's dead as a doornail," Rayn assured, "Trust me. I double, triple, and quadruple checked."

"So, then what are these maniacs doing then? Burning down your warehouses out of spite?"

"They said they were looking for something," Jak answered, "That they were going to 'get all the Krews right where the heart is'?"

"That doesn't make sense," Rayn said, "Yes, the artifacts in the warehouses are priceless, and yes, their loss hurts the family, but if that's not their target…"

"That reminds me of something Torn and I heard over the radio chatter we tapped into during our stake out," Ashelin offered. "They said, 'Whatever's left of Rose isn't here. Who's Rose? Is that a code name?'"

It was then that Rayn paled and Isaac had to steady her on the sofa.

"Oh, no," Daxter whispered to Jak, "I've got a bad feeling about this…"

"Rayn? Are you okay?"

The Krew Heiress didn't answer Jak. Instead she became as rigid as a board. Jak was about to try again when the woman hobbled to her feet and lost her mind.

"The bloody berks, I'll kill them! I swear, I'll send them all to hell with a brand smashing new pair of cement shoes-"

"Mistress, please calm-"

"I will not! That's it! I am done with running, and I'm going to find every last one of them and- and-"

When Rayn hunched over in pain, the whole room tensed with her and broke into panic. Isaac and Razer were the calmest of the bunch. Razer practically glided across the room and seized his wife by the waist. He'd done it so smoothly, they hardly realized Rayn was escorted out of the room until she was fighting him at the doorway at the end of the hall.

"I won't let them!" she kept saying, and Razer shouted, "Isaac," before he closed the door to seemingly soothe his wife.

"What the hell was that?" Torn asked the group, to which everyone shrugged, just as confused.

Isaac sighed, and settled back onto the sofa. "You should see what she's like when she's armed…"

"Yikes," Daxter quipped, "I'm beginning to think her and Razer are a perfect match."

The man ignored the Ottsel and continued, "I think it's clear what these ruffians are after now."

"It is? Well don't keep us all in suspense. Spill the beans," Daxter urged.

"I've served the Krews as their family's head servant for many years. It was Rose who hired me, and once Rayn was born, I was also put on as Rayn's protector."

"I thought you just said you were a butler?"

It was Shiv who answered Jak, "A butler and a military vet."

Jak knew it to be true the more he studied Isaac's build. While he was the oldest in the room, his arms were knotted like sturdy tree branches beneath his long sleeve shirt. Jak also didn't miss the deadly flicker in his eyes when Isaac confronted Razer and threatened to put a bullet in him. This man was not one to be trifled with.

Isaac continued, "To get to the point, Rose, is Rayn's mother."

"Her mother? Wait — is she alive?"

"No. She passed many years ago when Rayn was a child. After her passing, Rayn's father became so distraught, that he gathered almost all traces of Rose in the household, and stored it in one of his warehouses somewhere. Aside from the few knick knacks he let Rayn keep at her behest, everything Rose ever owned, any reminder of her life was hidden away. Krew went quite mad in his grief…"

"I get that," Ashelin murmured to herself.

"Rayn has always wanted all of her mother's belongings again, but she'd only discovered their whereabouts once her father passed, and their location was revealed in his Will."

The room became eerily quiet. Not even Rayn's muffled tantrum could be heard down the hall.

"Right where the heart is," Jak repeated, "Wow…"

Ash and Torn's walkies crackled, and the two got up.

"We'll keep our ears on the ground. Let us know if something new turns up. We've gotta touch base with the league," Ashelin said, before she and Torn left the apartment.

Razer's men took that as their cue to return to the kitchen and finish their meager breakfast of flut-flut eggs, hip hog bacon and coffee. Keira was worried about Jak, but even more so, she was worried about Rayn. When she approached Jak, she pulled him into a hug and surprised him.

"Whoa," he said, "I'm okay."

"You'd better be," she threatened and when she didn't let go, he returned the gesture.

"Uh, I'm here too you know," Daxter reminded.

"Oh, don't worry," Keira said, "Tess is gonna have a word with you once you get back."

Daxter grimaced at the mention of his girlfriend back home. "Sure glad many guns don't come Ottsel sized," he commented under his breath.

"I'm gonna go check on Rayn," Keira said as she released Jak.

As the only other woman in the vicinity, Keira felt like it would be good to check on her, and see if she needed a heart to heart. Keira knew what it was like to lose a mother. She still had her father, Samos, and despite his worrying about her, she knew she was lucky to have him.

Rayn Krew had lost both parents, one at the hands of Keira's lover. Rayn's father was by no means, a _good_ man, but Keira was starting to learn that the hero of her story, could very easily be the villain in someone else's.

Rayn's grief for her parents was just as valid as Keira's grief for her mother, and Jak's grief for his father.

Keira walked down the hall to the bedroom closest to the bathroom. The blue-netted cracked the door open a smidge, giving a light knock, but neither Razer or Rayn had heard her.

Inside, Razer, Mizo's top enforcer and well known killer out on the Kras City tracks, and Rayn Krew, the crime heiress who had blackmailed them into racing for her with poison under the guise of it being her father's doing, were by the window. By Rayn's shivering, Keira could tell she must've been crying. Razer was a quiet, solid presence, wrapped around his wife in a solemn embrace.

Keira thought it was a sweet display of affection for a pair she had assumed only married for business reasons, but it was clear there was something there. She was almost convinced they weren't so bad after all until Rayn spoke up.

"I won't let them destroy my mother's things," Rayn said, "I'll hunt them down and kill every last one of them."

"Don't worry," Razer said, "They'll regret ever crossing the family."

"Ahem," Keira cleared her throat loudly, "Sorry to interrupt."

Razer released Rayn then, but not before ensuring she was steady enough to sit on the mattress nearby. If the racer had any softness to him, it was gone the instant Keira entered to room. She could almost feel his adrenaline rising, and his hackles raising.

"Razer," Keira tried, "I umm- I wanted to thank you. You didn't have to do what you did, but thanks anyway."

This seemed to lower his guard a little, and he nodded in response. Rayn smiled at her from the bed, despite clutching her belly in obvious discomfort.

"What brings you here?" she asked.

"I just wanted to check up on you. How're you feeling?"

"He kicks a lot nowadays. Can't sleep or eat much lately. Doesn't help that I'm on the run for my life either. By the feel of it, he should be due very soon."

"So, it's a boy!"

Rayn laughed when Keira lit up, and invited her to sit with her. Razer occupied some dark corner of the room as he always did when he wanted to appear intimidating and stood on watch, chewing vigorously on a toothpick.

When Keira sat with her, Rayn took her hand. "Do you want to?"

When Keira nodded, Rayn guided her hand to feel her stomach. Once Keira felt the small thumps beneath her palm, something came over her and she grew teary.

"Are you — scared?"

"Of the birth or?"

"All of it. Of giving birth. Being a mother, especially without your own mother, to support you."

"Well, just between us girls," Rayn squeezed her fingers, "It all terrifies me. But unfortunately being in a position like mine doesn't afford weakness. For my sake, and for his, I need to be strong. I believe I can do it."

Keira took her words to heart, and the deeper into thought she went, the quieter she became. Then Rayn squeezed her hand again and whispered, "You can do it too."

It was like a bucket of ice cold water had been thrown over her.

"W-what?" Keira flinched away from Rayn, shaken, and already trying to find a believable excuse to leave the room, but the mob boss didn't falter.

"Oh come on, Keira. You think I, of all people, wouldn't notice? You're practically glowing!"

Keira was starting to panic, and it was all so overwhelming, that she felt herself grow nauseas immediately. As her world began to spin, she heard Rayn call for Razer.

"Bring the bucket."

The moment the bucket was in Keira's hands, her breakfast went right into it. Rayn rubbed her back as she let it all out, and Razer, sensing that Keira's pregnancy wasn't yet known to Jak, closed the door.

"Well, that was embarrassing," Keira croaked.

Razer offered her a glass of water in which she accepted.

"Thanks," she muttered before taking a few sips and re-hydrating her parched throat. Keira tried to lighten the moment. "You know, for a murderer, you're a pretty considerate husband."

"Isn't he?" Rayn said proudly, "But that stays with us. Mar forbid the others find out he has a heart beneath that murderous exterior."

"Sorry about the bucket…"

Rayn brushed it off, allowing her to get herself together. Razer returned to his dark corner to brood.

The mechanic, inventor, racer and Eco sage found herself speechless. She was reeling from ejecting everything from her stomach and the realization that the cat was out of the bag. The very same woman who had blackmailed them into racing for her, now had her hands on Keira's secret — an additional weakness to use against Jak. While she and Rayn had started to form some kind of connection since they reunited at the Naughty Ottsel, it still made her feel uneasy. She still didn't trust her one hundred percent.

Finally she took a slow deep breath in and then out. Sensing Keira's discomfort, Rayn scooted closer to her, and said, "Let's talk. Woman to woman."

Razer took this as his cue to leave. When the door closed behind him, Keira mustered the most convincing smile she could.

"Sure. Let's do that."

* * *

Jak was sitting restlessly in the living room while Razer had a hushed and tense exchange with Rayn's manservant. He couldn't help, but feel a little satisfied watching them.

"Looks like we ain't the only ones who hate that nutjob," Daxter quipped.

"Makes you wonder what Rayn sees in him."

"Oh, I dunno Jak, maybe her mind works the same twisted way his does or did you forget the whole 'Oh dear, my blob of a father has poisoned us! You'll have to race for the cure,' shindig already?"

"Believe me. I haven't forgotten. If it wasn't for Mizo's leftovers in town, we wouldn't be here wasting our time."

"Right. Well, aren't you the softie nowadays."

Jak rolled his eyes knowing Daxter was right. Even after being mute, tortured, imprisoned, and exiled, the blonde couldn't resist trying to help. Maybe it was the only thing he had left from his old self — his Sandover days.

After everything his life had done to harden him, leaving room to save the world, the timeline or just the city, was the only light in his heart remaining. Sometimes it was the only thing convincing him that he wasn't just as bad as someone like Razer. And yet, after witnessing Razer take the literal fall out from a missile for his wife, Jak had begun to question himself, and just how heroic he actually was.

_Speaking of Keira…_

"Hey Dax, you seen Keira?"

"Nope. Haven't seen her since she disappeared down the dark, ominous hallway that leads to wherever Rayn is."

This worried him immediately, and the moment he got up to head in that direction, Razer blocked his way.

"Going somewhere?"

"Checking on Keira if you don't mind."

"She's fine, Jak. She's with Rayn. What're you afraid of?"

"Okay, I'm not doing this. Move aside, Razer."

To Jak's surprise, Razer glided out of the way.

"Of course, of course."

The blonde brushed past him with Daxter on his shoulder when he heard Razer mumble something else.

"Don't say I didn't warn you…"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Before he could get any more details, the walkie on his waist cackled. It was Torn.

"Hey Jak — read me?"

As soon as Jak made out gunfire in the background, he answered, "Torn? Where are you? What's going on?"

"They found the warehouse. These bastards—"

"What? You're cutting out."

"I sai — they're at — rehouse. There's too ma — We're tryna hold them, but they're gonna — you'd better get here stat."

Isaac had joined him and Razer in the hall.

"Precursors," he said, "They're attacking the warehouse as we speak!"

"I thought there was only a _small_ faction of these bastards," Jak looked to Razer for explanation.

"You think a _small_ faction would've made us come all the way to this shithole of a city?"

"Good point. So there's a whole gang of these guys against you and Rayn joining in unholy matrimony. It's a wonder why," Daxter quipped.

As if some divine power wanted to toy with them, gunshots smashed through the living room window.

"Hit the deck!" Daxter screeched, and everyone in the room took cover.

"Scheisse," Razer cursed.

"I thought this was supposed to be a _safe_ house," Daxter said.

Isaac zoomed past them, a pistol in each hand yelling, "Mistress!"

"All of their forces must be attacking at once," Jak said to Razer.

"They've gotten desperate," he agreed, a rare occurrence between the two racers. Edje, Cutter, and Shiv took to the windows to return enemy fire.

"Donovan," Razer said, and the masked man known as "Cutter" answered.

"Yes, boss."

"Go back up the butler. There should be a sniper rifle and a shotgun behind the headboard."

"You got it."

Razer jumped to his feet then, cursing up a storm and vowing to send their attackers to meet their maker. Jak followed.

"Let's go, Dax."

"You mean with the killer? To confront other killers outside?"

Jak brushed aside Daxter's comment, lugging his Scatter Gun with him. As soon as both men reached the apartment door, a blood curdling scream froze them in their tracks.

Jak and Razer looked at each other simultaneously, their hearts in their stomachs. They were just about to backtrack when Keira came running out of the room at the end of the hall.

"Keira, get down-"

Keira completely ignored Jak, and marched straight to Razer.

"It's Rayn," she said, "Her water just broke."

* * *

**A/N: I literally re-wrote this chapter three times before I settled on this version or so help me! I need to pry myself away. XD I'm trying to find a balance between the drama and the action we all know and love about the games. Sometimes I get carried away and it starts to sound too "soap opera" to me, which is why I went back to change some things up. Hope I did it justice! **

**The sh*t storm has arrived! Jak and Co. are in a bind. What's in store for our heroes, villains, and in betweens? Stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Seeking Haven**

There is no universe, in where Jak has ever imagined teaming up with Kras' most notorious mobster, second only to Mizo. Never mind that he once worked for Krew and again, worked for, and was now working _with_, Krew's daughter. The possibility of him working side by side with Razer was non-existent, because Jak always thought of them as complete polar opposites.

Razer was a gangster, and Jak never considered himself a gangster. Maybe someone fresh from the stir and out for revenge at one point, sure, but a gangster? Never.

That was until faced with a horde of Mizo loyalists out to kill him, Daxter, Razer, their women, their friends, and any random passerby in The Slums. That was until Razer handed him a new gun. They were still crouched down by the apartment exit while Shiv and Edje covered the windows.

"What's this?"

"Something Rayn has been cooking up. Figured you'd take a liking to it."

"Apple doesn't fall too far from the tree, ey, Jak?" Daxter said, referring to the times Rayn's father rewarded them with new weapons and upgrades after completing a job.

Jak only had a few seconds to inspect it and noticed the container it came in had Yellow and Blue Eco rounds.

"It uses two kinds of Eco?"

"Apparently there are two modes. Rapid fire assault rifle and — well you'll see. She calls it, The Ballista."

Jak didn't know whether to feel impressed or concerned that Rayn was in the business of making weapons with several kinds of Eco. Jak didn't listen very well during Keira or Samos' lectures, but he knew that each colored Eco, in their raw form, had their own unique properties, and had to be handled carefully. Trying to mix them could either result in something very good, or something very fatal.

The fact that Jak came out of the Baron's torture chamber with powers and Daxter came out as an Ottsel after falling into a pool of Dark Eco was pure chance. If neither of them had any compatibility with Eco, they probably would have been dead very long ago.

After weighing, and getting a feel of The Ballista in his arms, Jak knew instantly that this gun was made especially for him. He wasn't sure if Razer was privy to that bit of info, so Jak kept it to himself.

"Nice," Jak found himself saying before clearing his throat.

_Damn. I am a gangster…_

"Ok, enough with the lolly gagging," Daxter poked him, "Let's get out there and take this baby for a test run."

"What the rat said," Razer followed, "Let's go-"

Just as he said that, a smoke grenade launched through the window and filled the room with fog.

"Let's put 'em on ice," Shiv said somewhere within the mist, and though Jak was mostly blinded, he followed the shapes that ran out of the apartment. The afternoon sunlight was blinding, but trusting his instincts, Jak loaded The Ballista and opened fire.

Waves of yellow light cut through the approaching attackers, similar to the Beam Reflexor, except instead of the singular beams of light ricocheting off walls, they spread wide like cones, swiping anyone standing right off their feet.

"Good for crowd control," Jak mumbled to himself, re-loading to disperse their numbers as he took shelter behind his Javelin. Shiv and Edje went on ahead, leaving only him and Razer as the last line of defense.

Jak shouted, "What's the plan here?"

"Do I need to spell it out for you? Kill them!"

"Tch, I know that, but…"

Jak didn't bother finishing, the more he thought about it, the dumber he felt. Razer was right. It was that simple this time.

"Fine," he said, summoning the rage he normally kept buried throughout his daily life. His Dark Eco abilities weren't as strong as they were when he got out of the clink, but with all the stuff that the Baron and Erol pumped into his veins, it would be many years before the Dark Eco completely drained out of his system — assuming it ever did.

"Here we go," Daxter cheered as Jak went dark mode, and charged into the fray. After knocking their attackers by the dozen, and seeing that some were still getting up again, Jak yanked the lever on The Ballista, and changed it's mode. When he squeezed the trigger, a blue glow sizzled in the front, and Jak braced himself for what felt like a heavy shot was to fire. When the glow finally blasted from the gun, a deadly line of blue light pierced through the air and plunged through their enemies.

"Oh, God, that's gruesome," Daxter grimaced.

"It's kill or be killed," Dark Jak replied.

"Right."

Jak could feel the dull thuds of bullets hitting him, but with his dark form up, he was invincible. When he was seventeen, he could hold this form for several minutes. Now, he could last up to three. He had to make the time count.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed a few strays that made it past him. Changing back to yellow mode, he fired the gun again to level them, but missed two. As soon as they neared the apartment entrance, they crumpled to the cement like bags of sand, with throwing knives gleaming from between their eyes.

"Ya know Jak, I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad we're on Razer's good side?"

"I doubt that. I'm sure if he needs to kill one of these goons, and we're in his way, he'll shoot or stab through us without hesitation."

"That's true. Uh — let's not test that, okay?"

Jak knew he was running out of time, and pushed further into the ranks. There was only a small group left. Shiv and Edje had taken cover behind some zoomers to exchange fire.

"Heads down!"

When Shiv and Edje heard him, their eyes went as wide as dinner plates. They'd never seen Jak's dark form, but neither of them had time to question. They scrambled out of the way when Jak re-loaded his gun in Ballista mode, and fired again. Blue light devastated the remains of their attackers, very bloodily, and cast their parts across the sidewalk.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Daxter swallowed.

"Don't you throw up on me!"

The smoke cleared, revealing the bodies, either unconscious or dead. Jak felt his rage simmer down, and his dark form flickering until he fully reverted to his usual, blonde self. He gave himself a once over to assess the damage, and after confirming there was none, he sighed.

"It's over."

"Only halfway," Razer's voice said from behind and then he noticed their radios were still cackling with Torn's shouting.

"The league is still having trouble. We need to help them. Do you know where the warehouse-"

Razer ignored him and started making for his Havoc. Shiv and Edje followed suit. Jak dashed in front of Razer to block him.

"Wait, wait, wait- where are you going? What about Rayn?"

"She's with Isaac and Don, she's fine. More of my men are on the way."

"But the baby-"

"The mid-wife will be with them."

Jak grabbed him by the collar with both fists. "Damn it, Razer, your wife is in labor. You need to get your ass up there."

Razer glared at him, and with one strong push, shoved him off.

"I'm going to the warehouse," he said.

Had the circumstances been different, Jak would've wanted nothing more than to throw hands, but time was of the essence. In the back of his mind, he was worried about everyone upstairs, and at the same time, Torn's barking also nagged at him. He felt like he was being pulled in two separate directions.

"What're we doing?"

"No idea, Dax. We have two choices. Either follow this jerk to the warehouse or stay on guard here."

Razer was already strapped into his Havoc and revving his engine. Jak cursed and punched a utility pole.

"Well, what's more important?" Daxter asked in his rare moments of wisdom, "Going with the mobster to protect the warehouse or protecting home base?"

Jak knew the answer, but he still felt conflicted. He looked down at the walkie.

"The league can handle themselves, especially with the mob on route. Let's go check on Keira."

* * *

When Jak entered the apartment, he came face to face with an unfamiliar man exiting the kitchen with a bucket of water.

"Hands up!"

The stranger froze in his tracks, eyeing the threatening glow of The Ballista aimed at him. He didn't surrender however.

"It's me," he sighed.

Jak looked to Daxter on his shoulder before they both scrutinized the man closer.

"He does seem familiar, Jak, I can't quite put my finger-"

"Oh, for fu- Cutter! I'm Cutter!" When he turned his back to them, they saw that the wooden mask was hanging from his neck.

"Cutter? What the-" Jak started, but the screams coming from down the hall interrupted them.

"Yes, I have a face, and I don't have time for this shit."

Cutter rushed around the living room into the hall. It took a few seconds for them to piece it all together. The bucket must've been for Rayn.

"He's uhh- prettier than I expected," Daxter said.

"Let's go check on Keira."

At the end of the hall, Cutter was waiting outside, arms folded and his mask back up. Keira was just coming out of the room with towels when she spotted Jak and Daxter, and shoved the towels into Cutter's arms.

"Take these and rinse them."

"Yes, ma'am," Cutter answered, once again surprising Jak.

"Jak! Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you the same. Everyone in one piece? How's Rayn?"

"Everyone's fine. Isaac and Don- Cutter took care of anything coming in from the windows. But Rayn's contractions are speeding up. I don't think this mid-wife of hers is gonna make it on time. Where the hell is Razer?"

"Bastard left for the warehouse. Didn't even give Rayn a second thought."

"Jak!"

"Yeah, I know. Some husband-"

"No, no, that's not what I mean! You have to go after him!"

"W-what? Why?"

"Yeah," the Ottsel agreed, "He's the idiot that wanted to go to the warehouse instead. If ya ask me, he's probably got divorce papers in his future."

"No, you don't understand," Keira latched onto Jak's sleeves and when it dawned on him how genuinely upset she was, he rubbed at her arms.

"What's wrong?"

"If Razer's going to make a last stand with these Mizo guys, you need to make sure he stays alive."

Jak just stared at her — bewildered.

"Are we talking about the same person here?"

Keira looked like she was on the verge of tears. It was hitting him now that there was context he was missing. "It's not my place to say more. Just back him up. Please?"

"I need the warehouse location, but yeah, I'll go."

"I'll get it from Isaac, and Jak?"

"Yeah?"

Keira looked at him for what felt like a small eternity before she shook herself out of it.

"Never mind. Just make sure you guys come back in one piece. Meanwhile I'll figure out how to deliver a baby."

Jak was about to nonchalantly agree when he snapped his neck back to her, "Deliver a what now?"

"A baby?" Daxter echoed.

"Can't be all that bad, right? I've made a time machine for Precursor's sake."

"Keira, I don't-"

Before Jak could voice any concerns, she shoved him towards the door.

"There's no time. Start driving and I'll send you the location over the palm pilot."

* * *

**A/N: I realized late that the J&D term for "walkies" is actually "palm pilot" but I'm too lazy to change it wherever I already wrote "walkie/radios". **

**And yes, Keira is becoming more acquainted with Cutter aka Donovan. The women are bonding! I had this chapter almost completed about a month ago, but haven't been writing at all in weeks. I'm moving across states and it is SUPER stressful. So being able to finish up this chapter and post it is a small victory. Wish me luck! Until next time!**


End file.
